User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups �� Victoria �� *Maggie Lindemann - Elaine Matthews *Lilly Kruk - Twyla Montgomery *Cole Sprouse - Leonidas Kingsley *Madelaine Petsch - Isabella Gaunt *Dove Cameron - Piper Morgenstierne *Holland Roden - reserved on april 3rd Chase Active *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Rasmussen *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak) - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Kang Daniel - Liam Owen Montclair *Wen Jun Hui - Ace Ong *Yoon Jeong han - Chrysanthos Michelakakis *Huang Zi Tao - Jaime Xiu *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder Inactive/Away *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved *Kim Yong Sun (Solar; Mamamoo) - reserved on 06:19, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *Kim Jaehwan - reserved on 06:19, January 30, 2018 (UTC) *Zhang Yixing (Lay; Exo) - reserved on 01:00, March 12, 2018 (UTC) *Cai Xukun - reserved on 18:44, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Reese Witherspoon - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Black *Maia Mitchell - Regan Black *Adam Scott - Aydan Dane *Ian Somerhalder - Alden Attaway *Emily VanCamp - Mal Richards *Vanessa Marano - Eilis O'Reilly *Mackenzie Lintz - Clara Davidson *Dacre Montgomery - Eric Selwyn *Travis Van Winkle - Emmett Selwyn (Expansion) *Chandler Canterbury - Jackson Greer *Ivana Baquero - Constanza Torres *Lucas Till - Sterling Rockefeller *Nicholas Betchel - Felix Dane *RESERVED: Pierce Gagnon - Jonathan Prince (18:16, November 27, 2017 (UTC)) *RESERVED: Lilly Kruk - 00:54, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Reserved with Elentari's permission DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 7, exotic count: 1 # Veronica Belfrey - Jodie Whittaker # Valentina Sakellarios-Willow - Alison Brie # Apollinariya Romanova - Hayley Atwell # Maisie Saxon - Elle Fanning # Brynja Skovgaard - Josefine Frida Pettersen # Caelia Avery - Jenna Coleman # Adrienne Montclair - Marilyn Lima Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Jessica De Gouw *Emilee Stanton-Caity Lotz *Julius Tyrrell-James Marsden *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Lillian Ayers- Lauren Jauregui *Dexter Burke-Jack Gilinsky *Peter Adair- Cameron Dallas *Brandon Smith Jr.- Neels Visser *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards *Amelia Tyrrell-Lorde Brocky Active Characters *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi *Anita Horcrux, Adore Delano *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Benji Jeon, Nam Da-Reum *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae (Got7) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Parker Moon, Lee Dae-Hwi (Wanna One) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) *Tate Jeon, Yoo Ji-Hu Child Character Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun (Exo) (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Eden Jang, Moon Bin (Astro) (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Griffin Blanchard, KJ Apa (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta (NCT) (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7) (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved Models *Lai Kuan Lin (06/26/2017) *Yeo Chang-Gu (07/17/2017) Jaye Active Characters #Chris Pine - Ambrose Kingsley #Sebastian Stan - Dunstan le Fey #Gal Gadot - Malia Sakellarios-Willow #Ji Changwook - Kaiden Shin #Pyper America Smith - Anastasia Kuznetsova #Adelaide Kane - Emmeline Elessedil #Virginia Gardner - Frances Rockefeller #Sophie Simnett - Teagan Blake #Griffin Gluck - Nicholas Bagley Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Selena Gomez - Victoria Torres *Amber Heard - Tessa Bellerose *Blake Lively - Evangeline Selwyn Reserved Models *Camila Mendes - Reserved 4/1 *Tiera Skovbye - Reserved for Teagan Blake 3/6 *Charlie Rowe - Reserved for Nicholas Bagley 2/12 Oli Active Characters *Astair Lovell-Montcroix, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Donovan Oswald, Godfrey Gao *Ernie Lee, Park Woo-Jin *Harrison Jeom, Jeon Won-Woo *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Lady Ava Cadavre, Bianca Del Rio *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Sammy Kang, Byun Baek-Hyun *Skylar la Rue, Zendaya Coleman *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon *Zane Burke, Ricardo Hoyos Inactive Characters *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Mirabelle Baudelaire, Meryl Streep (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Ricardo Torres, Manu Rios (14:41, January 28, 2018 (UTC)) *Pluto Watson, Josh Hutcherson (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved Models *Park Hyungsik (18:00, October 4, 2017 (UTC) *Im Yoona (future Autumn) (18:00, October 4, 2017 (UTC) *Taron Egerton (19:39, October 6, 2017 (UTC) *KJ Apa (18:33, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Carnarvan Active #Aubrey Miller - Katherine Shane #Xolo Mariduena - Miguel Torres #Drew Ray Tanner - Nikki Morello #Dave Franco - Mason Brown #Jacob Artist - Christopher Knight #James Norton - Vladimir Romanov #Alex Meraz - Owen Connor #Michael Socha - Winston Wolf #Alex Pettyfer - Charles Rockefeller #Michael Buble - Dakota Willard #Adam Levine - Kedric Shane #Chris Evans - Duncan Davidson Reserved #Yoav Rotman Fandom *Samantha Boscarino - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Evan Rachel Wood- Nya Brightly *Caitlin Stasey- Matilda Lich *Alexandra Daddario- Mikaela Oldenburg (Sharing with Uni) *Daniela Bobadilla- Rebecca Torres *Alexia Fast-Hestia Olympian *Marie Avgeropoulos- Aaliyah Busch *Anna Speckhart- Aurora Walker *Katie Douglas- Maya Kingsley Sophie Acie Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. Active # Brianna Montgomery — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy; missA ] # Diana Payne — Marina Laswick [ marooshk; Instagram ] # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # Blake Wu — Xu Ming-Hao [ The8; SEVENTEEN ] # Lavinia Romano — Kwon Bo-Ah [ BoA ] # Tatsuki Amanogawa — Terada Takuya [ CROSS GENE ] # David Sakellarios-Willow — Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle # Kieran Shin — Lee Jong-Suk # Gabriela Beilschmidt-Appledore — Lily Collins # Alice Cha — Kim Hyun-Jin [ Hyunjin; LOONA ] Expansion # Malivalaya Phonmakmai — Jannine Weigel Children # Raina Fernandez — Evelina Voznesenskaya (child character) Reserved * Yang Yang — William Zheng (reserved on 22:34, December 9, 2017 (UTC)) * Yang Hong-Seok [ Hongseok; Pentagon ] — Future David (reserved on 23:35, January 20, 2018 (UTC)) * Margot Robbie — Future Gabriela (reserved on 00:03, February 16, 2018 (UTC)) * Seo Chang-Bin [ Changbin; Stray Kids ] — Nathan ???(reserved on 20:01, April 7, 2018 (UTC)) Bond_em7 *Active **Gillian Anderson - Alexandra Seraph **Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black **Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black **Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince **Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov **Allison Miller - Eleanore Dane **Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman **Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson **Jillian Henry - Rose Black **Raffey Cassidy - Anna Marie Laveau **Gregg Sulkin - David Rockefeller *Reserved **Lucy Merriam - Aria Prince *Expansion **Lino Facioli - Gabriel Santos MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Dylan Schmid - Gustavo Torres *Carrie Underwood - Laverne Baudelaire *Arthur Darvill - Euan Bonneville *Elle Fanning (shared with Frost) - Neviah Shaffer **Taylor Swift (shared with soa) - 04:16, August 17, 2017 (UTC) *Yuichiro Hyakuya - Basil Kyrkos *Mackenzie Foy - Sybille Belfrey Expansion Semi-Active Reserved *Freddie Highmore - 01:17, February 26, 2018 (UTC) *Kim so Hyun - 04:32, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Manolo Active #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Noah Centineo/Mateo Gallo #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Dong Si Cheng aka Winwin from NCT/Sawyer Zheng #Yang Jeongin (I.N Stray Kids)/ Gavyn Vallière-Kyoh ~ Future Ong Seongwoo 01:43, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Inactive Reserved *Jennie Kim (BLΛƆKPIИK) 03:09, April 9, 2018 (UTC) *Kelsey Chow 03:09, April 9, 2018 (UTC) *Anwar Hadid 18:12, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Omnia *Park Soo-Young Red Velvet — Bai Wu *Jeon Jung-Kook — Apollo Moon *Jung Soo-Jung f(x) — Rawiya Sassari *Seychelle Gabriel — Fabiola Torres *Nam Ji-Hyun 4Minute — Kresselia Moon *Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate *Myoui Mina — Kiyomi Inoue *Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming :❆ *Chou Tzuyu Chou, TWICE — IG Page *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama :reserved ::Kim Ji-Soo (BLΛƆKPIИK) ::Hwang Hyun-Jin (Stray Kids) ::Bang Chan (Stray Kids) Uni In Use: Active *James Franco, Jarryd Summers *Kate Mara, Scarlet Banriff *Joana Gröblinghoff, Blake Lich *Cara Delevingne, Genesis Siyana *Malina Weissman, Amphitrite Othrys *Chloe Nørgaard, Rachel Griffin *Anna Arendshorst, Nyx Rowland *Chandler Riggs, Marcel Graves (shared with Hecate) *Alina Politova, Brisbane Woom *Sofia Carson, Monica Torres *Meika Woollard, Aquamarine Republic *Maisie Williams, Avery Thorne Inactive: (Not included in character count) *Brandon Ruth, Alex Summers (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Joe Collier, Peter Summers (21:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) Reserved: *'Willa Holland' Reserved on: 17:23, November 12, 2017 (UTC)) Ellie *Michael B Jordan (reserved 22:46, February 17, 2018 (UTC)) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) PaintedRed *Kevin Redder - Elias Flores *Jackson Hale - Nico Jackson *Naressa Valdez - Juliet Jackson *Kat Graham - RESERVED! Liss Active Very small chance I am willing to share these models, but do ask if you so wish. *Ashley Benson - Alexander Richards *Tyler Hoechlin - Alfonso Torres *Jodelle Ferland - Ana Lemieux-Kolstad *Pheobe Tonkin - Elisabeth Vermont *Sasha Luss - Ella Mayakovsky *AnnaSophia Robb - Elsa Vrubel-Kolstad *Yael Grobglas - Fionn Fallon *Amanda Steele - Queen Chambers *Natasha Negovanlis- Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Natalia Dyers- Reserved 1/17/18 - Semi-Active/Inactive More willing to share these models. *Hale Appleman - Duke Voll (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *Allison Harvard - Paisley Holmes (21:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) SoA Active #Katie McGrath - Sabrina le Fey #Jack Falahee - Søren Vynter #Alisha Wainwright - Dido Marie #Matthew Daddario - Séverin Évreux #Courtney Act - Mrs. Mordre #Madhuri Dixit - Sunita Chaudhuri #Viola Davis - Aretha Harkness #Louis Hynes - Florian von der Lüne #Dominic Cooper - Cyril Baudelaire #Taylor Swift - Lisette Baudelaire #Richard Madden - Ambroise Valois #Lady Gaga - Blanché Dubois #Jannick Schumann - Magnus Larsen Inactive/RP upon Request #Douglas Booth - Andrew Lenton (21:12, January 12, 2018 (UTC)) *RESERVED - Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman 18:45, July 5, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Henry Cavill 21:44, August 20, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Steven Strait 20:28, August 16, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Daniel Bederov 09:59, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Midnight Sonata Active #Cintia Dicker - Larissa Skye #Chloe Grace Moretz - Krystiana Rowland #Brett Dalton - Kendrick Rowland #William Franklyn-Miller - Xavier Prescott-Cuyler #Lena Headey - Olympé Baudelaire Reserved #Natalie Alyn Lind - 05:51, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Thistle *Nikola Szafezcka - Grace Kinnaird *Alisa Bragina - Reyna le Fey *Laneya Grace - Ryleigh du Vallon *Kassi Smith - Texas Lantana *Hunter Parrish - Maximus Carlisle *Anastasia Tsilimpiou - Sibylla Marinos *Indiana Evans - Angélique Rosseau *Claire Holt - Seraphina Whiteford *Julie Gonzalo - Alyss Mitchell-Anderson *Lily James - (Reserved - Future Texas) 19:13, March 13, 2018 (UTC) *Barbara Palvin - (Reserved - Future Reyna) 19:13, March 13, 2018 (UTC) *Bridget Rose Satterlee - (Reserved - Future Ryleigh) 19:13, March 13, 2018 (UTC) *Behati Prinsloo - (Reserved - Future Grace) 19:13, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Cloudy In Use: *Leah Cramer - Harper Westbridge *Danielle Campbell - Ryann Faute *Shelley Hennig - Erin Primlyn *Dodie Clark - Valerie Londyn *Jane Levy - Gale Caron *Kim Yoo Yung - Maria Sol *Shin Se Kyung - Anne Sol *Theo James - Daku Lich *Daniel Bregoli - Serenity Marleen-Laurens *Shaelyn Beaumont - Lydia Rose (@fashioninflux) *Matthew McKnight - Dylan Sprayberry Reserved: *Jasmine Cephas Jones - 11.8.17 *Issa Twaimz - 4.3.18 Audrey Chris *Matt Dallas-8/29/17 *Selena Tyrrell-Adele Adkins *Silas Tyrrell- Pierce Brosnan Hannah Characters- *Marina Nery - Bianca Archer *India Eisley - SamanthaFowler *Dua Lipa - Kamille MacConnell *Nick Robinson - Augustus Gabriel *Noah Cyrus- Alexus Daring *Dorit Revelis - Anne Greenwood *Ansel Elgort - Oak Lich Reserved Models- *Christina Nadin - 3/2 Livi Characters * Seunghyun Park - Kim Jongin (Kai, EXO) *Theofanis Michelakakis - Yoon Jeonghan (Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN) *Key Jung - Lee Jihoon (Woozi, SEVENTEEN) *Taeyang Kang - Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi, SEVENTEEN) *Gianluca Romano & Feliciano Romano - Choi Hansol (Vernon, SEVENTEEN) *Cloud Rosendale - Sam Claflin Children *Luna Jung - Jeong Wonhee Reserved Models * Felix Lee (Felix, Stray Kids) - 07:31, January 6, 2018 (UTC) * Hwang Minhyun (Minhyun, N'UEST & Wanna One) - 15:55, March 15, 2018 (UTC) * Fan Chengcheng - 19:46, February 18, 2018 (UTC) * Lee Jeno (Jeno, NCT) - 05:53, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Karma *Aleta Frey - Sarah McDaniel *Vaughn Pryor - Gustav Fog *Khina Wilson - Isabella Peschardt *Lennie Hawkins - Kyle Allen *Sierra Firestone - Myla Dalbesio *Merindah Lich - Malwina Garstka *Xia Bell-Bradley - Annemarie Kuus Migs active characters *monty montague - xavier serrano *teddy duvall - shawn mendes *andre torres - tyler hoechlin (shared) *dani torres - liza soberano *giovanni belfrey - henry cavill *raphael morgenthau - patrick dempsey reserved models *pia wurtzbach - reserved on december 14 *rafael miller - reserved on april 1 *dianna agron - reserved on april 9 *eric dane - reserved on april 11 Dira Characters: ''' *Maureen Fitzgerald- Ciara Baxendale *Zahira Hussain- Shyema Azam *Meilin Yu- Jing Tian *Sallandra Webber- Ksenia Solo *Vendela Eurén- Sophie Turner (shared with Soph) *Lalaina Valisaona- Janelle Monae '''Reserved: *Kenzie Lich- Ellen Danes (reserved on February 24th, 2018) *Felicity Jones (reserved on March 5th, 2018) *Lisa Kudrow (reserved on April 7th, 2018) *Ellen Page (reserved on April 9th, 2018) * Time Active: *Reign Martinez - Gigi Hadid (Sharing with Thistle) *Logan Kingsley - Chris Hemsworth *Jonathan Blackstone - Charles Melton *Charlotte Louise De Villiers - Cara Delevigne (sharing with James) Reserved models: *Gina Rodriguez *Justin Baldoni *Finn Wolfhard Butternut Active Characters: *Karsci Russell- Hugh Dancy *Norchelle Arcuri- Alissa Meese *Kit Lich- Ryan Paevey *Felicity Blake- Shailene Woodley *Callum Walker- Noah Schnapp *Percy Kingsley-Timothee Chalamet ‘’’Reserved Characters:’’’ *Emmy Rossum 04:17, March 18, 2018 (UTC) *Paul Wesley 04:17, March 18, 2018 (UTC) *Jisoo (Blackpink) 16:58, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Jay *Max Grey - Ali Medina *Sarah Grey - Paige Turco *Nora Déonté - Tea Leoni *Aleja Zamorano - Lana Parrilla *Ezekiel Schneider - Sven de Vries *Birgetto Raske - Ricky Whittle *Lex Ochoa - Michelle Rodriguez *Wilmot Kisler - Chyler Leigh Ellen *Andrew Caulfield - Mitch Hewer Hyu Active Characters: *Jören Herschel - Gijs Blom Reserved Characters: *Na Jaemin - Reserved March 29, 2018 *Bill Skarsgard - Reserved March 31, 2018 *Sophie Cookson - Reserved March 31, 2018 *Nam Joo-Hyuk - Reserved April 8, 2018 Inactive Characters: *Maron Eyrie - Dean Charles Chapman Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress